The Sol Consortium
by Gryffindork1
Summary: A Sci-fi tale of family, love, and war. In 2121 war breaks out between the Consortium and the Calith Republic. Harry the CEO of the Consortium, and Hermione the Admiral Chief of Naval Operations. They must both do their best to win the war, and stop it from destroying the fledgling galactic nation. Harry/Hermione
1. The Story So Far - Background Info

_The Sol Consortium_

_The Story So Far..._

_The Government_

The Sol Consortium formed in 2042. Previously known as the Wizarding World Space Consortium. The WWSC was chaired by Harry Potter. After the brutal space bombardments in 2041 he formed the Sol Consortium offering membership to every nation on Earth. Africa, south east Asia, and western European nations flocked to the consortium. Within a decade every nation on Earth enters the Consortium. In 2055 all nations are dismantled and continental governments are formed. In 2060 faster than light travel engines are developed. Over the next 30 years the Consortium expands out of the local system. At the start of the story the consortium hold a swath of space 55 light years by 77 light years. The Consortium is the largest nation of the known galaxy. With fourteen colonized planets, and six continental governments. The Consortium is limited in its a ability to colonize due to population restrictions. Fifty-one billion humans spread across fifteen planets, a quarter of whom are under the age of sixteen.

_The Other Nations_

The Togimora Confederation has the largest population, and holds the most planetary systems. Their relations with the Consortium is cold. A cease fire is still in effect for the next ten years.

The Altmier Empire consist of three star systems, and five colonized worlds. Their relations with the Consortium are warm. The Empire and the Consortium are allied. The Sol Consortium is guaranteeing the Empire's independence.

The Calith Republic consist of twelve star systems, and seventeen colonized worlds. Their relations with the Consortium are cool. A cold war exist between the Consortium and the Republic. They refuse to enter negotiations with the Consortium. No skirmishes have taken place along the border. Their attitude may have something to do with the Consortium's guaranteeing the Independence of the Altmier Empire.

The Klazoi Hive consist of twenty-seven star systems, and well over a hundred colonized planets. Their relations with the Consortium are cordial. They are a highly evolved race of human sized insects. At first contact the Hive take responsibility for the 2041 bombardments of Earth. The attack was perpetrated by a rebel navy during their last civil war. The Hive has signed a non-aggression pack with The consortium.

_The planets of the Consortium_

_**Alpha Centauri**_

_**Sirius**_

_**Procyon**_

_**Tau Ceti**_

_**Enoch**_

_**Apodis**_

_**Namaro**_

_**Nu Piscium**_

_**Vela**_

_**Xoth**_

_**Pi Canis**_

_The Ship of the Consortium _

The Phoenix is a large fighter designed to work with any number of weapon systems. Capable of filling any role the fleet may have. Fighter – Bomber – Interdiction – recon.

The Osprey class battle carrier was the first space carrier to enter service. It was also the first FTL vessel to hold a complement of fighting craft. Its complement of fighting craft along with its heavy offensive firepower. Made it the most sought after flagship in the Consortium Navy. The Osprey is currently being withdrawn from active service.

The Vanguard class carrier was designed, to replace the aging Osprey class battle carrier. While the Osprey class performed well during the border wars with the Togimora Confederation. It was found lacking in its complement of Phoenix craft. Designers sacrificed armoring and offensive weapons. In doing so they increased the Phoenix complement fivefold. Its complement of offensive fighting craft make it one of the most powerful vessels in the Consortium.

It was made clear during the border wars. That heavy cruisers lacked the armor and firepower to go toe to toe with the larger confederation ships. The Omaha class battle cruiser was designed with that fact in mind. A large vessel moderately armored and brimming with firepower. First vessel designed with sloped armor*.

The Berlin class battle cruiser was designed from the get go to be the next generation flagship. The heavily armor hull holds the second generation command and control VI interface. The ability to link with every command ship in the fleet via FTL communications. A quantum leap in communications, that will give the Consortium navy a massive advantage in the future. Designed with sloped armor*, and spaced armor** around vital ship systems. Considered the most defensible ship in the fleet.

After the massive losses in the border wars. A role change was clearly needed. Consortium engineers felt that heavy cruisers lacked the firepower needed for the front line. So the heavy cruiser was regulated to indirect fire support. The Pacific is the first heavy cruiser designed for this role. A smaller ship compared to previous vessels in the class. However what is lacked in size it makes up in payload. Each vessel holds 50 anti-matter anti ship missiles. Capable of unleashing its payload and retreating to the rear of the fleet.

The Lexington class frigate was designed to replace the outdated destroyers of the 21st century. Small lightly armored electronic warfare, and point defense platform. Named after the CNV. Lexington the fist ship destroyed in the border wars. The Lexington commanded by James Patterson defended an unarmored transport from Togimora Confederation. The ship was destroyed nearly all hands where lost. However the transport survived the battle. It delivered the ten thousand man colonial marine detachment to sigma IV. In effect saving sigma IV from any surface skirmishes with the larger confederation.

_Historical Events_

The Border Wars was actually a handful of skirmishes with the Togimora Confed. Mostly over the Sigma IV colony. The Consortium's smaller navy was able to deflect many raids on the planet. The Osprey class battle carrier was entering mass production during this time. The Togimora Confederation signed a cease fire after the largest skirmished took place along the border. The large Confed. flotilla was decimated, by a handful Osprey battle carriers, and a few support vessels.

_Harry/Hermione Background Information_

Harry Potter CEO of the Consortium. Before the formation of the consortium. He studied Astrophysics at University before continuing his magical education. He founded the Wizarding World Space Consortium in 2018. With funding from several magical governments he develops space based magical craft, and technology. Launches the first magical space craft in 2036 named the Phoenix. After the 2041 bombardment of Earth he transformed the Consortium in to a government instead of an organization. He spends the next decade working on the consolidation of the Consortium. He continues to govern, and experiment on space based technology. In 2060 develops the first FTL drives at his workshop in London. In 2067 he enters the Consortium Naval Academy. During his five years at the Academy marks the only time he was not governing the Consortium. After Graduating he returned to governing the Consortium. In 2112 he is given command of the 2nd fleet with the rank of Vice Admiral.

Hermione Potter is the highest ranked Officer in the Consortium Navy. Before the formation of the Consortium she held a mastery in two fields, potions and transfiguration. She taught both subject to at a muggleborn introduction school.(pre-hogwarts magical education) After 2041 Bombardment of Earth she became the magical consultant to form the Consortium military from the member nations. Accepted into the first class at the Consortium Naval Academy (space) in 2056. After Graduating stays on as an instructor. In 2077 leaves the Academy and takes command of the first fleet with the rank of Rear Admiral. In 2091 she is given the rank of Admiral Chief of Naval Operations. Took part in the 2101 skirmish with the Togimora Confederation ending the conflict.

_Technology_

In 2037 magic is found in space. This leads to revolutionary theories in many magical fields. Further studies find magical lay lines in the solar system. Magic isn't a local phenomenon. With this knowledge comes the development of Mana storage devices. The ability to store magic for later use makes faster than light travel possible.

In 2060 Consortium engineers, using proofs and concepts developed by Harry Potter. Design a device capable of using spells and magic stored in Mana Storage devices to reduce the mass of a vessel to zero. Once the mass reaches zero a small drive is activated accelerating the vessel to faster than the speed of light. At maximum speed a vessel could cross the Consortium at its widest point of 77 light years in 10 days.

_Weapon systems_

Mass Drivers are the mainstay of the know galaxies arsenal. Large caliber guns firing shaped armor penetrating rounds.

Laser weapons systems are restrictive in cost, and power consumption. Rarely used as anything other than point defense. Larger spinal mounted laser weapons have started to come in favor with the Togimora Confederations Navy.

Anti-matter missiles systems are common, but the size of the missiles make them easy prey for point defense weapon systems. A handful of these weapons can devastate an entire flotilla.

sloped armor provides better protection than a vertical armor plate of the same thickness. This is due to two reasons. The first is because the sloped armor is wider from a horizontal view than the vertical armor, and thus the shells fired at it will have to travel a greater distance through the armor The actual bonus comes from the shells deflecting. The more sloped an armor plate is, the more likely it is that the incoming shell will deflect.

spaced armor - armor with two or more plates spaced a distance apart is called **spaced armor** When sloped it reduces the penetrating power of bullets and solid shot as after penetrating each plate they tend to tumble, deflect, deform, or disintegrate; when not sloped it increases the protection offered by the armor because explosive projectiles detonate on it before they reach the inner plates.

A/N - Okay so this is a new story that has been kicking around in my head for quite some time. My other Active story is Days Gone By feel free to check it out. It hasn't been updated in a while, but i have the chapter written in my head. Its just getting it onto paper that has be lagging. Please review, and enjoy.


	2. State of the Consortium - Chapter One

The Sol Consortium

State of the Consortium

_2121 – June 7th_

_Sol Orbital Station IV_

_Population 82346_

_Seat of Government: Sol Consortium Chairman Harry Potter_

_Naval High Command: Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Hermione Potter_

He could see millions of stars as he stared out into the void of space. He tried to memorize the view as the plastisteel bulkhead changed color. The once clear bulkhead turned a deep bronze. This side of the station would be facing the sun shortly. He closed his eye's as the walls closing in on him. It was a hell of thing. To love living in space, and to be afraid of the confined space you lived in. Some how seeing the stars kept him calm. Sadly the massive station had to spin in place to generate enough gravity. He heard the climate controlled air conditioning systems kick in. Just as he felt the temperature in the room skyrocket up few degrees. He opened his eyes satisfied that his room was back in it's usual mess. He turned back to his work.

"Hi Dad." Rose called as she entered his quarters. He turned his head and looked at his only child. He looked her over. She hadn't changed much since he had seen her last. Hair like her mothers brown and bushy as ever. She had his green eye's hidden behind smart looking sunglasses. She looked health as ever, and it made him happy.

"Hey Rosebud." he said putting his work away.

Rose rolled her eye's at him calling her by her nick name. "Mother asked me to make sure you got some rest."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the chair across from him. "When did I become her child instead of her husband." he said jokingly.

"I'd say around the time she started to outrank you." she teased taking the offered chair.

He gave her a playful pout. "True enough I guess." he grinned. "I hope your not only here on a fools errand for Hermione."

She smiled at her fathers antics. "No not only that. I was hoping we could talk about something more personal?"

He smiled gently. "My door is always open Rose." he said kindly.

She nodded turning away from him. She gazed at the pictures on her fathers bulkhead. When she was struck by a photo on the wall. She stood and made her way over to it slowly. She just looked at the framed picture for a moment. It was a picture of her and Alex during their wedding. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned facing her father. She had never seen such remorse in her father eye's.

"I'm sorry that I missed that day." He said. His voice wavered as he felt a tumult of emotions weigh down on him. "Sorry that I let my hurt pride cause you so much pain." he said softly. He looked at his lovely daughter. Dressed in a plain, but stunning cream colored dress. Holding the hand of an equally lovely dark skinned woman. Alexandra wore an olive green dress. The dress fit her mocha complexion amazingly.

"Forgiving you was easy, but forgetting seams to take the longest time." she said smiling softly.

Harry laughed softly. "A little out of context, but message received none the less."

She pulled away from him turning to face he fully. "What if I said you could be there. Would you go?"

"I would move heaven and earth to be there." he answered honestly.

Rose smiled happily. "Alex and I are renewing our vows next spring. I would be honored if my parents where there.

Harry felt a weight lift off his chest. Only to be crushed by the heartache that filled that empty space. He sobbed as it washed over him. He felt his daughter wrap her arms around him. "I can see it you know? The shadow of hurt in your eyes. I see that photo everyday. It reminds me of how I hurt you it tortures me." he confessed.

Rose rubbed his back softly as he cried. She held him for a moment before he stilled and disengaged their embrace. He returned to his desk sitting heavily. "When you set a date for the renewal of your vows. I'll clear my calender to be there Rose I promise." he said honestly. He turned to look at her smiling face. Instantly he felt uplifted by it.

"You'll be the first one to know." She said happily. She came to stand beside him. He stood and hugged her again. She kissed his cheek before releasing him. "Would you like to have dinner with me and Alex."

Harry smiled. "I'll have to check my schedule, but I have several nights free." he said sitting down. He opened his console.

Rose gently closed the console before it fully opened."You need to rest, and I need to catch the next earthbound shuttle." she said as Harry gave her a amused look.

"Point taken we'll iron out the details later." he said softly.

She smiled and made her way toward the door. She stopped before turning to face him. "Goodnight Papa."

Harry gave her a gentle smile before she turned, and exited his quarters.

_Open Space near the Enoch System – Same Day_

_CNV. Albany _

_Flagship of 1st Fleet _

_Task Force Blue Command and Control Vessel_

_Crew Complement 545_

_The Bridge_

"Damage reports are in Admiral." Flight Captain Jason Samaranayake called from his station. " The enemy task force destroyed thirty-five percent of our task force. Another twenty percent report catastrophic damage."

Hermione looked at the data as it popped up on her command console.

"Mighty impressive considering they where outnumbered two to one." Commodore Albert Saville said from his place beside her.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Impressive yes, surprising no. As long as I've known that man he has had an eye for strategy." she switched her console off before standing. "Set condition green. The war games are over for the day."

"As you say Admiral" Saville replied.

Hermione walked out of the bridge and onto deck one. She entered her office just a few steps away from the bridge. She rolled her neck hoping to loosen the sore muscles there. She sighed as she sat heavily in her chair. She brought up her console smiling when her friends face filled the screen.

"_Yes Chief what can I do for you?" _Vice Admiral Ron Lovegood asked from the small screen.

"You did well today Ron. I honestly don't know how you where able to destroy and disable so many of my ships." She said smiling warmly at her close friend.

"_I'm not so sure. After all this is the first time we've run the blue verses red war game with the new battle cruisers."_ He said humbly.

Hermione smiled warmly. "Honestly the way the sloped armor deflected those shells. A stroke of genius if ever I saw one. I"ll make sure the sensor data we collected is sent to the engineers at the NHC."

Ron nodded _"Is that all Chief? I hate to be rude, but I have a staff meeting to attend."_

"Of course, I'll have my communications officer fill you in on the next stage tomorrow." She said as he nodded in acknowledgment ending the call.

She closed the console before reclining back in her chair to rest.

_2121 – June 9th_

_Shuttle nearing Sol Orbital Station IV_

"It was nice of your father to send a private shuttle." Alex said in a soft southern accent.

Rose looked up from her data pad. She smiled softly at the clearly nervous woman across from her. "Yes, I think its his way of saying sorry for postponing our dinner last week."

"I just don't..." Alex said before she was interrupted by a loud klaxon. "What is that?" she asked her voice raising in worry.

Rose was about to respond when her fathers voice broke out over the ships comm.

"_This is Chairman Potter, at 0735 this morning the Calith Republic crossed the demilitarized zone and crossed the border in a raiding action. The small force attacked an Altmier-Consortium trade convoy in the Namaro system. The Calith Republic has refused all communications from this office. As such I have declared a limit war against their Republic."_

Rose sat in her seat her eyes closed. Her stomach squirmed, and she felt light headed. She felt a Alex sit beside her when her data pad alerted her to an incoming message. She quickly accepted the incoming message and played it.

"_I'm sorry Rose and Alex. I'm afraid that with the current situation I will be unreachable for the foreseeable future. I've ordered your shuttle back to Savannah, and I hope you'll both forgive me for delaying our meal once more."_

_Consortium Dockyards – Mars Orbit_

_2121 – June 10th_

_CNV. Bucharest_

_Flagship 2nd Fleet_

_Crew complement 545_

Harry arrived in the shuttle bay of his flagship the Bucharest. The second fleet which he commanded had spent the last day reorganizing and rearming. He had spent the better part of the night in communications with the surrounding nation-states. The Togimora Confederation and the Klazoi Hive reaffirmed their non-aggression pacts. The Altmier Empire joined the Consortium's limited war pledging monetary support. So he was more than happy to see his second in command.

"Morning Commodore, have we received our duty assignment from naval high command?" he asked as he stepped into his office.

"Yes sir we are to patrol the border along the space trade lanes near Pi Canis." she replied following him into the office.

Harry sat down heavily on his chair. "I'll leave you to it Madeline. I'll be taking today off, and return to duty tomorrow."

"Yes sir." she replied before taking her leave.

Harry opened his console before resuming his governmental workload.


End file.
